Kotal Kahn
How Kotal Kahn joined the Tourney Kotal Kahn is a warrior from the realm of Osh-Tekk who became the new ruler of Outworld ever since he usurped Mileena. After Shao Kahn’s death, Kotal serves Mileena as one of her counselors. But after twenty years of her corrupted rule, he conspires with Reptile to remove her from the throne. As they convince D'Vorah to join their coup, they are confronted by Mileena and her followers. Kotal tells her that they need to ally with Earthrealm against the Netherrealm, but she refuses to make peace with her father's murderers. He replies that she is endangering their realm, and Reptile reveals that Mileena is not Shao Kahn's biological daughter, but a genetic experiment created by Shang Tsung. Enraged, Mileena orders her Tarkatan army to attack, but Ermac soon betrays the empress, and Kotal and his allies defeat them and capture her. Kotal is pronounced as the new emperor, and he gains the support of D’Vorah and Ermac. While patrolling Z'Unkahrah in Outworld, the Kahn stumbles upon a portal opening. It is the 52nd Earth King Kuei and his pet bear Bosco. The king begs for hospitality in the Kahn's palace, because of the Earth Rumble VI host and earthbending bounty hunter, Xin Fu. The Kahn welcomes the Earth King to his palace and plans to issue a decree to put down the Earth Rumble host. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kotal Kahn has his left hand out. After the announcer calls his name Kotal Kahn cuts his left hand as the camera zooms then says "My name, the true war god!" Special Attacks Sunstone (Neutral) Kotal Kahn summons a discus with a skull engraved on it covered in burning sunlight before throwing it at his opponent. Crystal Totem (Side) Kotal Kahn summons a crystal totem that gives him a temporary damage buff for as long as it remains on the field. Sword Shake (Up) Kotal Kahn draws his sword with a spinning flourish before slamming the tip into the ground and causing a shockwave. In midair, he flies into the air while spinning with his sword before slamming the tip down as he lands. God Ray (Down) Kotal Kahn extends his arm into the air and calls down a shaft of sunlight into the arena at close range. If his opponent is caught under it, they suffer damage, and if Kotal Kahn stands under it, he regains health. Be Mine! (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Drawing his knife, Kotal Kahn carves open his opponent's chest before jamming his hand through their rib cage, rips out his enemy's heart and holds it high over his head as they collapse, and crushes it, pouring the blood all over his face and into his mouth. Tight Squeeze (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Kotal Kahn bear hugs the opponent and starts violently squeezing his/her body, until his/her head pops out along with his/her internal organs, letting the corpse collapse afterwards. Victory Animations #Kotal Kahn pulls out his knife, kneels down and cuts his left hand with it as an offering then says "I offer my blood!" in Osh-Tekk tongue. Then punches his hands together. #Kotal Kahn looks up and says "Your soul burns." while sunlight shines on him. #Kotal Kahn plants his sword in the ground saying "Your sacrifice honors me." On-Screen Appearance A spiral of sunlight energy spins then Kotal Kahn appears and says "Do you mock me?" Special Quotes *Is this how you greet an Emperor? (When fighting Kung Lao) *As skilled as your daughter? (When fighting Jax) *You would do well to desist. (When fighting Sonya or Nobunaga) *What is the secret of your powers? (When fighting Kenshi) *Join my court, Kitana. (When fighting Kitana) *Beware, creature of fire. (When fighting Scorpion or Ace) *I will crush the Lin Kuei. (When fighting Sub-Zero or Frost) *My rule outshines yours. (When fighting Milenna) *I shall honor you with kombat. (When fighting Takeda or Fox) *A lamb to the slaughter. (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Speak when you are spoken to. (When fighting Jacqui) *A leader adjusts with the circumstances. (When fighting Kung Jin) *You spit at me no longer. (When fighting Shinnok) *You betrayed me, Kano. (When fighting Kano) *My fury will be brought to bear! (When fighting Johnny Cage) *The sky foretold your demise. (When fighting Xin Fu) *Threats will not go well for you. (When fighting Erron Black) *Your approach lacks defference! (When fighting Liu Kang) *I thought us allies, Ermac! (When fighting Ermac) *First I test your strength. (When fighting Reptile or Zangief) *Consider it an evaluation. (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *I will not be fooled again. (When fighting D'Vorah or Zuko) *I insist you support my rule. (When fighting Raiden or Ryu) *You will not bewitch me. (When fighting Quan Chi) *You cannot hide from your doom. (When fighting Goro) *You bring unrest, Edenian! (When fighting Tanya) Trivia *Kotal Kahn's default rival is the host of Earth Rumble VI, Xin Fu, while his second rival is Bianca. *Kotal Kahn shares his English voice actor with Earth King Kuei, Kevin Washington, Aquaman, Colossus, Wilt, Morsa, Ratbag, the John Stewart Green Lantern and Vamp. *Kotal Kahn shares his Japanese voice actor with Arlong, Nobunaga Oda, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, James Bond, Vaclav Bolud, Alexei Dinoia, Malefor, and Donovan Baine. *Kotal Kahn shares his French voice actor with Golem, Morsa, Sleepy and Vulture. *Kotal Kahn shares his German voice actor with Woody Woodpecker and Dr. Stanley Goodspeed. *Kotal Kahn shares his Arabic voice actor with Cyclops, Deng Ai and Susano'o. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Starter characters